


lightening-struck

by puchuupoet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/pseuds/puchuupoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers for 6.06. Takes place during 5.19. Un-beta'd. More coming later ♥ For <a href="http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://playthefool.livejournal.com/"><strong>playthefool</strong></a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 6.06. Takes place during 5.19. Un-beta'd. More coming later ♥ For [](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/profile)[**playthefool**](http://playthefool.livejournal.com/) ♥

  
The rain's coming down hard in the parking lot, and Kali lets it wash over her. It'll be easily fixed once she returns inside, and besides, it's a nice change from the stuffiness of the hotel. She keeps close to the wall, her shoulder brushing against the stone wall until she's well hidden in the darkness.

Everything's going along as planned, and she's due to meet Baldur back in their room soon. But when she had seen the funny look flash over Mercury's face, the way he bit at his lower lip and furrowed his brow before cutting off his words, Kali knew what was coming, and had made her way to the parking lot.

She's starting to doubt herself for a moment, the longer she stands there. She turns to glance back at the lobby and that's when she hears the faint flutter of clothing. Cool hands slide around her hips to pull her backwards, followed by an annoyed gasp at Kali's wet hair.

"I hate this weather." The voice purrs low against her neck. "Your idea?"

"Baldur's, actually."

"Of course it was." Veritas nuzzles in closer, dragging her canines over the curve of Kali's neck. One hand slides up Kali's shirt, nails scraping over her stomach and Kali allows the shiver to roll through her. "Think he knows?"

"You tell me." Kali twists around in Veritas' grasp, wrapping her hand around to grasp at her ass.

Veritas is in a short skirt and jacket, completely professional in appearance but Kali knows better. Her fingers curl around the bottom of the skirt, brushing softly against the smooth skin before tugging the fabric back down.

"Mmm, you busy now?" Veritas pulls back, eyes searching over Kali's face.

"Stupid questions are a waste of time," Kali points out, her other hand tangling in Veritas' hair and pulling her back in for a kiss. She can feel the smear of lipstick under her lips, the waxy taste staining her own mouth. Veritas licks into the kiss, the rasp of her tongue rough against the roof of Kali's mouth. A whimper escapes when they break apart, but Kali knows neither will admit to it.

"I could help, you know." Veritas straightens her jacket before stepping in closer to the wall. "And next time? We're meeting inside, away from all this," she waves her hand at the parking lot, puddles quickly growing on the asphalt.

"You know they wouldn't let you in there right now. Not with everything we have planned for the night."

"But think of the fun I could have with the Winchesters." Veritas grins at the thought. "I'd even share the information with the rest of the group."

"Not happening." Kali looks at her watch, then over at the lobby. It's empty, stark brown and white and she can feel the power start to pound heavy in her veins. "I'll tell you all about it though. Later," she promises with a soft smile.

"I'll be waiting." Veritas leans in, pressing a kiss to Kali's cheek. "Don't be long, love."  



	2. Chapter 2

The door shuts behind Mercury and Loki, the latch clicking loud in the room. Kali keeps staring at the door, as if Mercury will return, questioning her orders regarding the Trickster. She starts when cold hands slide under her robe, over her hips and she's ready to blame the shiver on the cold.

"You know he'll never question you, not like this." Veritas' voice is smooth in Kali's ear.

"Like what?" She forces herself to sound amused, tries to clear all thoughts of Loki from her head.

"When it's just the two of you, you ordering him around like that. He just wants to please you, Kali. Wants to make you happy. Like a puppy, almost. It's cute."

Kali smirks. "Most people prefer me satisfied. It's better than the alternative."

"Are you ever really satisfied though, love?" Veritas slides her hands to Kali's stomach, her thumbs toying with the chain around Kali's waist. "You know I know you better than that."

Kali lets herself relax against Veritas, leaning her head back against her shoulder. "How well do you know me now?"

Veritas slides one hand up, cupping Kali's breast through her satin bra. "I know the noise you make when I do this," she murmurs, fingers lightly running over the fabric before dipping down, her nails rough and perfect against Kali's nipple.

Kali whimpers, presses back against her and tries to ignore Veritas' chuckle. Her hands reach back, brushing against Veritas' skirt before grasping at her thighs. Kali drags the skirt up, exposes the lace top of her stockings and the silken clips of her garter belt.

"Bed," she gasps out when Veritas licks a path along her neck, her tongue rough and harsh and perfect against Kali's skin. "Now, spread out."

Veritas laughs, drags her tongue around the curve of Kali's ear before stepping back. Kali turns around just in time to see Veritas smirk, her hands reaching up to slowly unbutton her jacket.

"Leave it on," Kali purrs, shrugging out of her robe. She's still in her bra and panties, pleased at the way Veritas' gaze tracks the fall of the robe onto the carpet.

Veritas slinks up onto the bed, twisting around until she's leaning up against the headboard, legs primly held together by the short skirt. She keeps flicking at the buttons on her shirt though, til it and the jacket are pushed to the side and only her bra's in the way.

"Good," Kali breathes out, crawling on the bed til she's at Veritas' feet. She reaches up, til she feels skin instead of lace and keeps moving her hands up, hiking the skirt up around Veritas' waist. Kali doesn't know where to start, never does when it's Veritas spread out underneath her, exposed and breathless.

"Please," Veritas whimpers, eyes wide and begging as she looks up at Kali.

Kali's not surprised that Veritas is bare underneath her skirt, wet and squirming when Kali slides two fingers inside her with no warning. Veritas' head hits the headboard with a low thunk, a mortal movement that has Kali smiling and crooking her fingers, trying to pull it from her again. Veritas' hips hitch up with a mumbled "please", her mouth open and gasping for more.

That's what makes all of this worth it; that when Kali's here, every word dropped from Veritas' lips are the gods-honest truth, every whimper and moan and sinful admission.

Kali settles in, nuzzling along her thigh til loose curls brush against her cheek. She waits til she can feel the tremble run through Veritas' legs, soft whimpers escaping until Kali finally licks over her, fingers twisting and wringing a groan from Veritas' mouth.

Kali doesn't bother with foreplay, her other hand reaching up to fondle Veritas' breast as she focuses on her clit. Veritas' legs tighten around her head, her heel digging into Kali's back as her moans pick up speed, and Kali hums against her, pleased at the broken gasping noises.

It doesn't take long til Veritas is arching up against Kali's mouth, hands twisting in the comforter as she comes. She relaxes back with a sigh, eyes heavy-lidded as she gazes at Kali.

Kali's pulsing, eyes flashing red, her heartbeat thick in her head and she's ready. Loki's words are heavy in her thoughts, _Gabriel_ , she allows herself; the promise of heat and battle downstairs, to finally end this era and to take hold of the new.

"Kali," Veritas purrs, grasping at her hand. "Where are you going? Come on baby." She smiles, fangs bared and her eyes glinting catseye in the low light.

"No." Kali pulls away from her, rolling off the bed. She turns to the mirror, snaps her fingers and is suddenly dressed in her red and black; ready for bloodshed, ready for battle. "It's time."


End file.
